Zhaos' Adventure
by Conchris
Summary: The Tourament was held in Chao Village but after it was held mysterious happenings start. Will Zhaos find out the truth? (Completed!)
1. Prolouge

Zhaos' Adventures  
  
By Conchris  
  
Chapters: 5  
  
Sub Chapters: 1  
  
Scripted?: ...............ye....... no  
  
Sub-Chapter 1:  
  
Act 1:  
  
The Dark Approaches  
  
Chao Village........ Home of many good chao.... said to not make any chao old......... only one blue fox lives there....... He has a chao........ named Zhaos...... Zhaos has the power to speak without writing... He is good and bested the challenge races and took part in the Hero races..... Beaten in Hard of Chao Karate but unbeaten in medium and easy...... dark chao hated Zhaos.... Now the story begins.......  
  
Act 2:  
  
Chaos is in....  
  
Chao Village:  
  
Zhaos was doing his normal stuff like running faster and training to win all the races and he is determined to beat everyone in the Chaotic Chao Tournament (Made-up, not real). Zhaos was in Block A, Chao Race. "Hey Zhaos!" shouted a Hero Chao.   
  
"What is it now?" said Zhaos.   
  
"Some Dark Chao bullyed me at Chao Kindergarden today and he took my rings... my owner will be mad at me...." cried the Hero Chao, sadly.  
  
"Not that No-Legged Shadow-Look-a-like Chao again?" said Zhaos.  
  
"No.... It's that Chaos Chao from the Hero race remember?" said the Hero Chao.  
  
"Oh... I defeated that chao in the races and I can beat him again!" said Zhaos, bravely.  
  
Zhaos went to the kindergarden but was surprised to see Ninja Chao pop out of nowhere. The first Ninja Chao drew out his staff and conked Zhaos on the head, only to receive an upper cut. The second & third Ninja Chao charged at Zhaos but Zhaos was fast enough to dodge it and they fainted when they hit the wall. The last revealed himself to be the Dark Chaos Chao.  
  
"So, Zhaos, Let's fight!" said the Dark Chaos Chao.  
  
"All right! You're gonna die!" taunted Zhaos.  
  
The DCC (Dark Chaos Chao) jumped and body slammed Zhaos to the ground but Zhaos used his Zhaos Fury and reversed the body slam. Zhaos drew out his sword and managed to hit DCC's ear but DCC called upon the Flaming Chao of Death and burned Zhaos on the face. Bitterly, Zhaos chucked the Hero nut at DCC and DCC picked it up as it was about to explode. It did and DCC hit the wall and crashed into a Chao Class. DCC was sent to the Principal's Office and was told off for stealing rings from poor , Defenseless chao and has to work as the Principal's Worker for three days.  
  
Act 3:  
  
The Chao race  
  
The Referee Chao was waiting for Zhaos to arrive and he did as he was about to disqualify Zhaos. The Race begun and Zhaos was in the lead with Slave (Made-up Chao) in 2nd and Chaoko in 3rd. and as Zhaos reached the intelligence test (It was a Sonic doll), he confused a blue nut with Sonic and was delayed as the chao passed him by, leaving him in 6th place but Zhaos caught up again and the last place chao secretly used a stunner on the 5th, 4th & 3rd Place Chao. Zhaos won by 1 second as he passed the paths to glory bit & Zhaos went on to Round 2!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: All chao are (c) respective owner (s). Conchris (If he was in it) is (c) Himself.  
  
Whew! What a mouthful! That was my first chance at Regular Format for fanfics.  
  
Note: No chao was hurt during the making of this fanfic


	2. Chapter 1

Zhaos' Adventures  
  
By Conchris  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Round 2 of the Chaotic Chao Tournament & the 1st Mysterious Happening.  
  
Act 1:  
  
Round 2  
  
In an unknown Underground lair, Evil lurks here and there are usually bad guys. But one of them is the master who holds the key to rule the Chao World!  
  
"The Tournament has started, Master Chao" said a hunch-back Chao.  
  
"Excellent! Soon, Zhaos' sword will be MINE! Servant! Send out the next fiend!" ordered the Mysterious Chao.  
  
"Yes Master..." said a hunch-back Chao.  
  
Back in Chao Village, The Villagers praised Zhaos for defeating the bully in chao kindergarden and for winning the first race but the referee said that the second round is starting and everyone ran to their seats in Chao Stadium.  
  
In Chao Stadium, There was a huge ring in the middle and on top of the sides of it was beautiful statues of the legendary Chao and everyone was there.  
  
"And now, from Chao Island and raised to be an excellent warrior... WARRIOR!" Shouted the Announcer Chao.  
  
Warrior stepped onto the ring and raised his champion orb and it fired fireworks.  
  
"Next, from Chao Village and was raised to be an excellent legendary Chao, please welcome ZHAOS!" Shouted the Announcer Chao.  
  
Zhaos stepped in nervously but everyone cheered with joy when he entered, Zhaos raised his sword and its golden hilt reflected in the sun.  
  
"Okay, all I want is a clean fight, No Stunners or those that make us sleep or you'll be disqualified!" warned the Announcer Chao, sternly.  
  
The fight begun with Warrior charging his magic to use on Zhaos but Zhaos disturbed his concentration by punching Warrior on the head. Zhaos jumped up and floated down after Warrior charged towards the edge of the ring and Warrior casted Fire upon Zhaos and burned Zhaos. Zhaos switched his sword to water mode and attacked Warrior and Warrior fainted with exhaustion.  
  
"The winner is............ ZHAOS!" Shouted the announcer Chao.  
  
Everyone cheered as Zhaos exited the arena.  
  
Act 2:  
  
The 1st Mysterious Happening  
  
As Zhaos was walking out the Stadium, he heard a noise but he walked on and then he heard another and a Chao that had a skull symbol printed on his chest appears and attacks Zhaos but Zhaos was too quick and the Chao stopped. Zhaos attacks the Chao with a Double Strike from his sword but the Chao hit Zhaos on the head. Zhaos was knocked back and he got up and decided to do a suicide attack. Zhaos charges at the Chao and............  
  
To be continued.....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cliffhanger! the next part is for me to know & you to find out!  
  
Anyway:  
  
Will Zhaos defeat the Chao?  
  
Who is that strange, mysterious, evil Chao?  
  
Find out in Chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 2

Zhaos' Adventures  
  
By Conchris  
  
Chapter 2.2 & 3  
  
2.2: Part 2  
  
3: Round 3 & Plan Brews  
  
2.2:  
  
Act 3.2:  
  
The Conclusion...  
  
The smoke lifted off the ground and dust was floating everywhere. Everyone couldn't see but one Chao was laying down and it was.......... The Chao! Zhaos has managed to master his new move called Zhaos Strike, taught by the Chao Kindergarden Principal Himself. Zhaos puts his sword back in his back case for swords and everyone was cheering because the 'Chao's spirit disappeared into thin air. Zhaos was so happy that he defeated an unknown Chao but he saw something glowing and it was a piece of a key, it was glowing purpleish and a dark aura surrounds it.  
  
3:  
  
Act 1:  
  
Round 3  
  
Zhaos couldn't believe it as he was offered an reward for defeating the 'Chao' but Zhaos said, "No, that's okay, I can have reward after I find all the pieces of this strange key."   
  
Zhaos pointed to the glass on a table containing the glowing, floating piece of the strange key. On the piece it said, 'Only those who find...' and that was it. Zhaos was left alone with the key and a letter arrived containing the place of Round 3. Happy as those who received the letter, Zhaos rushed to the ship that was about to leave and the referee said that it will take a while to arrive on Danger Island. At Night, Zhaos kept awake on deck and looked out to sea and he saw something strange. The strange thing came out of the ocean and swooped at Zhaos but Zhaos dodged it and attacked it with his sword but the Bird stopped and came down like a flaming ball of fire. Zhaos whacked it and it went into the ocean.   
  
In the morning, Zhaos asked a Chao with glasses what was the strange thing and the Chao with glasses replied, "It was a Pheonix Chao, he has the power of a Pheonix and can reborn himself just like one. The boat arrived at Danger Island and the Chao ran towards the location. It was a big hotel that has breaking words saying, 'Grim Hotel'. The Referee Chao stated that there is a strange curse on the hotel and the Chao who breaks the curse wins the chance to be in the 4th round. They had to split in teams, The teams were: Zhaos (Alone), Glass & Glasses, Priest, Mage & Chow, Chaoki, Chaoli & Chaoko.  
  
Act 2:  
  
The Plan Brews.....  
  
The Announcer Chao enters the forbidden lair of the evil, mysterious Chao. The evil Chao said, "So, When are we plotting the next attack, Charlie?" Charlie replied, "Now, Master Chao, Now. I will send out the Chaos Chao 4, 5 & 6 and make Chaos Chao 6 hold the next piece."  
  
The Master Chao grinned, " Good... This time, WE WILL NOT FAIL! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
To be continued....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What is the Master Chao Planning to do?  
  
Will Zhaos advance to round 4?  
  
Will the Chaos Chao stop Zhaos?  
  
Find out in Chapter 4!


	4. Interlude Part 1 of 3

Zhaos' Adventures

By Conchris

Chapter 3:

End-Game

Part 1 of 3

Act 1:

The Progressing Round

The Chaos Chao went out and they kidnapped a few Chao and dragged them down the cellar. Zhaos, having noticed the cellar's door is open, ran down after them.

In the cellar:

Zhaos noticed the Chaos Chao summoning some mythical beast; it looked like a phoenix with the horn of the unicorn. Zhaos rushed towards the Chaos Chao and drew his sword. The Chaos Chao, that was alerted, drew their swords and fought Zhaos. Zhaos was outnumbered 3 to 1 but that didn't stop Zhaos and he threw the first Chaos Chao down the pit. The second Chaos Chao teamed up with the Third Chaos Chao and charged at Zhaos. Zhaos flew back, stunned, and he grabbed the edge of the cliff. The Second Chaos Chao grabbed Zhaos and spun him round and threw him against the cage and the Captured Chao was set free. Zhaos, still stunned, read the words on a nearby scroll and suddenly, Zhaos has fire glowing from his hand. Zhaos stood up and fired the fireballs at the two Chaos Chao and the last pieces of the key fell out of one of the Chaos Chao's Backpack. Zhaos picked it up and ran out of the hotel. It wasn't a tournament at all, it was a trap!

End of Part 1


	5. Interlude Part 2 of 3

Zhaos' Adventures

By Conchris

Disclaimer: Chao is © Sega & Sonic Team, Conchris is © Tails & Sonic Team.

Author's Note: There will be a guest appearance for the last two parts including this one by Conchris as he will be a part of the plot but the main character is still Zhaos, why? Because it is his story!

On with the story!

Interlude: Part 2 of 3

Act 1:

The Final Round (AKA the Master Chao's Lair)

Zhaos visits his owner called Conchris to notify him of what happened. Conchris was busy trying to make a tracker that only works on Chao and he wasn't listening to the Tournament part but he was surprised to find out the Tournament was fake and was just a distraction to steal the Chao Emeralds.

Conchris, who has finished the Tracker, checked the Chao Shrine for any thefts. To his surprise, there was. Conchris wondered who done it but to no avail, he couldn't find any clue except the marks on the guardian Chao and the sign of Dark Chao was here. Zhaos grabbed the Tracker and looked around until he found the referee Chao that was sneaking into a hidden staircase. Zhaos carefully put the Tracker on the referee Chao's back. Zhaos ran down the stairs, making sure that the Chao in front doesn't notice him. The Chao opened the door by saying the word: Evil.

Zhaos jumped down and knocked the Chao out and ran down.

Act 2:

The Plan

The Master Chao was sitting in his chair waiting for the referee Chao to come back but when he looked around, he saw Zhaos! "You!" Yelled Zhaos, "You stole the Chao Emeralds!" "Yes, but now you can't beat me! I have all the Chao Emeralds!" replied the Master Chao.

To Be Concluded

Author's Note #2: If you are wondering what the heck is Chao Emeralds. Well, I needed an Emerald Name for Chao and I took the s of Chaos and turned it into Chao.

So, the name stuck and it is called the Chao Emeralds.

In a nutshell:

Chaos – s = Chao

Chao Emerald = Chao Emerald


	6. Interlude Final

Zhaos' Adventures

By Conchris

Final Chapter:

Zhaos VS Master Chao

Final Act:

The Final Fight!

(Scene 1: Master Chao's Lair)

Zhaos angrily stared at Master Chao and spat an insult at him. The Master Chao turned round in his seat and stood up and grabbed his Dark Zhaos Sword. Zhaos grabbed his Zhaos Sword and begun to advance towards his opponent.

The Guard Chao stepped in front of The Master Chao and drew out their guns and shot Zhaos but Zhaos was too quick for the bullets. Zhaos rushed forwards and took a slash at the two Guard Chao and The Master Chao.

The Master Chao laughed manically and said, "You really think you can beat me? Eh, Zhaos?"

Zhaos quickly slashed Master Chao but Master Chao dodged it. Zhaos drew himself into an upright stance again and taunted Master Chao to come forward.

Meanwhile, Conchris snuck in and planted the bomb on the force field and setted it to explode in 20 minutes. Conchris drew his Zhaos Sword and helped out Zhaos but a shadow nearby was watching and joined Master Chao's Side.

"Alright, Zhaos, you take the left, I'll take the right," said Conchris. Conchris lunged forwards to the shadow and sliced him but the shadow struck back as well and now, both Conchris and the shadow is injured.

Zhaos managed to destroy most of the area, along with the weapons and the gadgets. The Master Chao pushed Zhaos back into where the bomb is and tried to lock the door on him but Zhaos quickly ran back and punched Master Chao in the face. Zhaos quickly stabbed the sword into Master Chao and disappeared without a trace. The shadow said, "We'll be back! You and your pathetic owner will pay for this!" and disappeared into the darkness. Zhaos & Conchris ran out and managed to make it back up into the surface. The Chao Emeralds teleported back to their spots after the force field was destroyed. All the Chao cheered and Conchris & Zhaos became heroes of Chao World!

THE END!

Credits:

Thanks toâ.

Sega & Sonic Team for their cute Chao in SA, SA2, SAB2, SADX, Sonic Advance & Sonic Advance 2!

C-20 for nothing

And

YOU for reading this story!

A/N: That was exciting, wasn't it? And this is my first ever Non-Scripted Fanfiction! Now, we shall see what is coming soon but It is against the TOS to do a list of ANY kind. So, Be sure to look in the work-in-progress for updates on any new stories!


End file.
